


The stain glass window.

by heiro



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry katsuki, Bakugou swears alot, Dimension Jump, Hunter Exams, Hunter X Hunter crossover, Hunters, Kanchan is grumpy, Other, Save Me, heros, wot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiro/pseuds/heiro
Summary: After a villian quirk sends them smashing threw a large glass window, where will they wake up?And what on earth is a hunter exam?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1am why am I awake?

The _Glass window._

 

Bakugou really, _really_ hated  _ **damn**_ Deku right about now. It was all his fault. And know they where stuck in a large green field with a bunch of wimpy, _weak_ looking kids staring patronising-ly down at him.

Speaking of Deku,where was he? Bakugou stood angryly muttering and swearing, before bellowing loudly " **DEKU! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"** a small "ka-a Chan, down here" was heard from beneath him " fu-"he started before picking a shivering izuku up from the ground. "Where are we kaa Chan?" Deku asked, one of the small green haired boys ( Deku being the first of the two, as he's pretty small.) walked towards them a wide grin stretched apon his lips. "The names Gon! You're in the hunter exam!"'the what?' "you've even got your badges!"the boy now identified as 'gon' said pointing towards his head. Bakugou lifted his hand to his head , feeling for the badge. 'tap' the kid was right, they're was,what felt like a cloth wrapped around his head with a round metal object pinned to it.

Bakugou looked down to check Deku for a badge, and after a brief skimming of his form,he found the thing pinned to the hip of,what appeared to be a green,button up gilet. The little gold buttons shining in the light. The number's 408 printed on it. Katsuki picked up the Bandana from his blonde gravity defying hair. The number's 409 printed in black on the white background, "where did you come from?" The white haired boy asked. Well -

* * *

_flashback_

_The tall man stood in front of them,arms spread as if welcoming them to attack him. A wide smile split his face. Sweat gleaming on his face, this was the smile of a man who had murdered dozens of people in cold blood._

_We attacked._

 

_Flashback end._

* * *

 

  Izuku stood wide eyed at the turn of events,a group of people stood behind the two talkative boys. A red haired man stared giving of a aura of despair and death, yet it all seemed to be aimed at the fellow green haired boy. What had he done to get his attention, izuku couldn't help but feel terrified for the boy as a hero he should be able to protect him from whatever the red haired man planned to do.

Bakugou seemed to notice the large group, and moved protectively in front of him, huh that's hero -like  of kaachan. A man with a briefcase walked toward the pair, glasses asque on his nose, his chest rising and falling quickly as if he had just been on a long run.

"Hey! They're injured!" He shouted breathlessly.

Huh, he must be a doctor then,izuku thought, the thought obviously wasn't shared by bakugou who began growling, spittle flying from his mouth "KEEP THE FUCK AWAY" bakugou inched back, pushing him back with him. The man put his hand up plecating-ly attempting to keep kaa Chan from attacking the group, which he was close to doing,Judging from the head radiating from his hands .

"calm down Kaa chan!" izuku yelped, pulling at his arms. the 'doctor' slowly moved down, settleing on his nees, placing the case down. He flipped it open , revealing a handleful of medical equipment. Confirming that he was,infact a doctor. "hey their blondie, calm down i just want to help your friend" he said picking up a bandage and opening the small roll.

 Izuku attempted to push past bakugou, the main focus on the word " _attempted_ "  as soon as izuku moved bakugou growled a warning " _deku"_ before making small explosions on his in the palms of his hands, keeping deku safely behind him."hey look buddy!" the man said voice raising tensely. but,the waving of his hands appeared to make katsuki more riled up. The large group of people seemed to make bakugou 10 times more agressive than usual. The two boys from before, walked between the man and Bakugou. Gon walked fowards before pointing to the destressed man " thats leorio, hes in the hunter exams too. don't worry he won't hurt your friend" the white haired boy piped in " hes a doctor, he'll help ur friend" kaa chan looked back at me, eyes widening " shit." Izuku felt blood trickle past his lips.

huh, when did that happen?

 

 

i hope you enjoyed my chapter XD, Im tired so its not very good. please leave reviews.


	2. patient care.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the injury izuku has attained how will kaachan cope with the concequiences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note i do NOT own any of the charcters mentioned in this fanfic nor do i own the series they belong in.  
> No matter how much i wish i did.

chapter 2

* * *

 

 

Deku seemed to pale,before dropping to the ground like a lifeless puppet,who's strings had just been cut. Never had bakugou seen  _damn **deku**_ drop so fast. Actually that was a lie he had when he-No, bakugou didnt want to think about the past.

NOT when deku was on the ground,cold and bloody.Bakugou fell to his knees,quickly grabbing izuku's shoulders. Not knowing what to do,and panic rising quickly within him Bakugou roughly began to shake the body that laid cradled,in a almost-intimate hold.(save for all the shaking that was now happening) The doctor-no,what was his name? leooro?oreo?ah!leorio! Came pushing past gon and the white haired boy and procceded to push a bandage,onto the leaking wound.

the bleeding slowed down,leaving the now red tinged bandage in the place of the bleeding wound. Leorio moved away from his patient, leaving izuku laid,in kaa-chans arms.

XXXXX

Izuku woke to the feeling of something warm against my chest, he opened his heavy eyes,to see similar blonde hair tickling the end of his nose.He looked past the mound of hair to see a large wooden gate,wobbley approaching him.( at least thats what it looked like to deku,keep in mind hes disorintated and sleepy) huh, kaa-chan must have gave me a piggy-back ride,how nice of him. 

Izuku's thoughts came slow and sluggishly,a light pounding in his head. He looked down to see a small wet patch in the back of bakugous red gilet,the white shirt was wet as well.Izuku looked around to see gon smiling happily with his friend with the yellow skateboard. His obseravion of the things around him hover did'nt last long as he was cut of by a loud  **"SHITNERD,WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WOKE UP?!IM STILL CARRYING YOUR ASS!"** Izuku flinched at bakugous harsh language and attempted to get off but,kaa-chans grip seemed to tighten,his actions contradicting his words. "ka-kaa chan"izuku stuttered cut off by the latters swift and biting reply "shut it  _deku,_ you're injured."

Bakugou huffed, before he continued walking,towards the large gate. The large gate,creaked open revealing a large hulking man. The edges of izuku's vision appeared blurry,The shadow of a women appeared to be standing next to the giant.

 

Xxxxx

Bakugou pushed Izuku,up onto his shoulders and continued to walk closer to the two figures.

Surrounding them was what appeared to be cooking stations. Each station had a large meat rack.

"Cooking huh?this is going to be easy." A pug faced man spoke.The majority of the large group behind him agreeing with him.

The women's face twisted into a sneak upon seeing the entry's. 

 Bakugou walked foward to join the grumbling group. When Izuku went limp in his arms.His head lolling to the side,the added strain made bakugou stumble in his feet.

"HEY DEKU!WAKE UP,ITS ABOUT TO START!"

 

* * *

 Hey guys hope u like this chapter won't be updating for 5 days as I'm going on holiday!the first one in 10 years.XD


	3. Find the pig ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find the pig, good luck kaachan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End me.  
> I've moved house,so everything's a mess. Sorry for lack of updates.  
> Have a wonderful Christmas, fellow fans!

Here piggy,piggy.

 

With Deku kept protected on Bakugou's back,he could finally relax. The boy with green hair 'gon' was bouncing chirping-ly. Quite frankly it annoyed him. It reminded him _far_ _too_  much of a certain  _someone_ he knew. That 'someone' was lying groggily,half asleep on his shoulders. The two freaks at the front had just announced that they would be hunting some pork. 

Eh? Where on this fucking messed up shit storm of a world, would there be pork? What was their some kind of man eating pig,that could survive these conditions? The crowd grumbled,while  _some_ spoke happily about how EASY this trial was. Trial? This one dumb test. Where are the races? The tournaments? He moved forward, following the group of weirdos deku seemed to have taken a liking to.

Deku trusts far too easily.

\------------------------------–----------------------

Kaachan was being ever so.. strange,ever since we arrived in this odd place. He's been weirdly protective. The people here seemed nice enough. But, they had a odd version of training. If that's what he could call it. The air seemed so much cleaner here, as if it was surrounded by salty sea and a places to explore. Far different to the city he and kaachan were used to. Kaachan would never do this at the academy.

And yet.. here he was. Being carried by kaachan,from no good reason no less. It wasn't as though he hadn't hurt himself this badly before. Izuku drew himself up from resting on Kaachan's shoulders. Bakugou made a 'hmpf' at his moving his weight. "Quit it" bakugou growled. His arms clamping down on his legs, preventing him from getting off. Izuku began to sweat nervously, kaachan had never acted this overprotective before. Well with exception of when they where kids.

Kaachan must have hurt his head too! That'swhy he is acting so strangley, this place had a negative effect on him. 

\------ 

Izuku began tickling his neck, while muttering odd nonsense 'omgoshsomethingswrongwithkaachanwhatcouldhavehappenedtohim' Bakugou glared forward.deku was beginning to annoy him. Feeling his blood begin to simmer, he sighed shakley before following Deku's group of new nerds.

"Here piggy piggy" he ushered.

Bakugou stomped forward, hands beginning to heat up in frustration. He followed the group deeper into the wood's stretched around them. Before long the came across PIGS huge ones. Their shouts seemed to act like shields. Protecting there faces. Bakugou smiled, he knew what they're week point was. It seemed as though the nerds had figured out this fact after being chased by the pudgy creatures. 

Bakugou aimed for the head. Best put it out of it misery, before cooking it. Deku would probably get mad if he roasted it 'alive'. With Deku on his back it was going to difficult, but he couldn't risk putting him down beneath a tree and something  _happening to him._ it would eat him from the inside out. So bakugou was going to do this the hard way. He snapped a tree branch, a crunch sounded and before, he knew it a dead pig lay on the ground. A grumbling Deku on his shoulders.

Mission complete that was too easy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired as shit. This was mostly done in one sitting at 1 am.


End file.
